Return to Dominaria: Episode 9
Return to Dominaria: Episode 9 è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 9 maggio 2018. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: Return to Dominaria: Episode 8 Storia Chandra camminava avanti e indietro sulla terra fresca vicino al cratere di Karn, agitando le mani. “Mi stai prendendo in giro? Mi hai mentito per tutto questo tempo? Perché?” Erano circondate da cumuli di alberi ardenti e pezzi di automi distrutti, con l’aria resa pesante dalla presenza del fumo. Furiosa, era faccia a faccia con Luti. O Jaya. O chiunque fosse. “Perché mi hai fatto questo?” “Non gira tutto intorno a te, Chandra.” Jaya era fastidiosamente calma. Chandra ribolliva. Aveva veramente voglia di dare fuoco a qualcosa, ma stava riuscendo a tenere sotto controllo le proprie emozioni e capiva che quel gesto sarebbe stato un’idea veramente pessima. “E allora cosa ci facevi al Torrione Keral?” Jaya sembrava divertita. “Che tu ci creda o meno, non sono andata lì per te. Ci andai molti anni prima che tu arrivassi.” Chandra serrò la mascella. “A far finta di essere Madre Luti? Perché?” Jaya sospirò. “Molto tempo fa, andai a Regatha, aiutai alcune persone, mi ubriacai, parlai moltissimo, a quanto pare diedi una buona dimostrazione della mia piromanzia, e poi me ne andai. Duecento anni dopo vi feci ritorno e scoprii che avevano fondato una religione basata su di me.” Incrociò le braccia ed ammise: “Onestamente, è stato tutto un po’ imbarazzante.” Karn passava il proprio sguardo da Jaya a Chandra e viceversa, per poi decidere una volta per tutte di non voler avere niente a che fare con quella discussione. Si voltò e iniziò a camminare verso il cratere, con gli automi sopravvissuti al suo seguito. Chandra si strinse la testa tra le mani, cercando di non strapparsi i capelli dall’esasperazione. “Quindi, perché tornare? Perché rimanere al Torrione Keral facendo finta di essere un’altra persona?” “Non volevo essere un’icona religiosa, ma dovevo assicurarmi che non mi stessero interpretando male!” Disse Jaya, come se fosse ovvio. “A loro serviva una guida, ed io pensai di dover ripagare questo mio debito. Da dove pensi che il monastero continuasse a ricevere quegli ‘scritti perduti di Jaya Ballard’?” Chandra rimase a bocca aperta. Jaya scoppiò a ridere. “Oh, non fare quella faccia.” Sospirò, per poi tornare con un’espressione seria. “Mi sentivo in colpa. Non avrei mai pensato che mi avrebbero preso così sul serio, ma eccoli lì, anni ed anni più tardi, che mi consideravano una divinità onnisciente. Però mi piaceva l’opera che stavano compiendo, aiutare i giovani piromanti. Per sessant’anni sono invecchiata, e volevo fare qualcosa di degno durante l’ultimo periodo della mia vita.” Lanciò uno sguardo a Chandra. “Tu hai già un’idea di quanto possa essere difficile aiutare quei ragazzini. Sono impazienti, sconsiderati, si rifiutano di ascoltare chiunque…” Chandra lasciò uscire un respiro. Era ancora arrabbiata, ma il discorso stava iniziando a suonare ragionevole. Non era sicura di cosa avrebbe fatto lei al posto di Jaya. Non avrei mentito sulla mia identità per anni, pensò, acidamente. Era piuttosto sicura che non l’avrebbe fatto. Anche se essere idolatrata come una divinità sicuramente l’avrebbe fatta invecchiare velocemente, considerato il tempo trascorso da Chandra nel ruolo di abate. Ma forse non aveva importanza. Il suo piano era ancora valido. Aveva trovato Jaya, ed ora avrebbe potuto ottenere l’aiuto di cui aveva bisogno. “Va bene, quindi… capisco perché l’hai fatto, quasi completamente. Ti perdono.” Porse gli occhialoni a Jaya, anche se ormai quel gesto era diventato simbolico. Come se Jaya non avesse potuto prenderseli quando voleva in tutti questi anni. “Ed ora lascerò che tu mi spieghi ciò che ho bisogno di sapere per diventare una piromante più potente.” Jaya prese gli occhialoni, e la sua espressione divenne dura come la pietra. “Assolutamente no.” Il mattino seguente, Chandra si svegliò nella piccola tenda che aveva preparato sul lato opposto del cratere. Per un attimo, pensò che fosse ancora sul sentiero in mezzo alle creste, piena di speranza ed emozione all’idea di trovare Jaya Ballard. Poi si ricordò dove fosse e ciò che era successo. Si mise le mani sul volto e fece uscire un lamento. Aveva passato tutto il giorno precedente a litigare con Jaya. Chandra aveva provato a parlarle di Nicol Bolas e di come lei avesse bisogno di più potere per fare la sua parte e sconfiggerlo. Jaya non era rimasta colpita dalla sua spiegazione e aveva detto nuovamente che Chandra sarebbe dovuta rimanere insieme ai suoi amici. “Hai detto la stessa cosa al Torrione Keral mentre stavo prendendo gli occhialoni”, aveva fatto notare Chandra. “Quando facevi finta di essere Madre Luti.” “Esatto, quando mi hai urlato in faccia e poi sei sparita”, aveva risposto Jaya, con un’espressione che avrebbe potuto fulminare Chandra sul posto. “O era una delle altre volte in cui mi avevi urlato in faccia e poi eri sparita? Succede così spesso che i ricordi si somigliano tutti!” Dopo questa uscita, la discussione si era ridotta a Chandra che gridava e Jaya che la ignorava. L’ultima cosa che Jaya le aveva detto era stata: “Quando ero Madre Luti, mi hai cacciata via come se fossi un’inutile vecchia. Come Jaya Ballard, vuoi improvvisamente ascoltare tutto ciò che ho da dire.” Ora Chandra era stufa di essere arrabbiata, ma non poteva arrendersi. Non sapeva cos’altro fare. Devo convincerla ad aiutarmi, pensò Chandra. Non c’erano altre opzioni. Forse stamattina avrà cambiato idea. Strisciò fuori dalla tenda verso la chiara luce del sole. La verde foresta che circondava la vallata era ancora immobile, ma le ombre create dagli alberi erano vagamente minacciose. I cumuli di legna non erano quasi più incandescenti e la brezza mattutina stava spazzando via il fumo. Jaya era dall’altro lato della fossa, su un ammasso di terra, rivolta verso la foresta mentre faceva la guardia. Karn era vicino al bordo del cratere, che sembrava molto più profondo di quanto non fosse il giorno prima. Alcuni automi difendevano l’altro lato della vallata, ma erano quasi tutti nella fossa, a scavare con quelle loro mani a forma di pala o a trasportare la terra verso i cumuli. Gli automi avevano scavato per tutta la notte, e Jaya aveva evocato alcune palle di fuoco a mezz’aria per illuminare l’area dello scavo. Mentre Chandra passeggiava seguendo il bordo, vide che la fossa era piena di strane forme di metallo rotto e blocchi di pietra. Karn la osservò avvicinarsi, mantenendo una sera espressione metallica. “Va tutto bene?” Le chiese. La sua voce era profonda e con un leggero riverbero, come se parlasse all’interno di una stanza di metallo. “Certo, cioè…” Chandra scrollò le spalle. “Passi sempre metà della giornata a gridare?” Il tono di Karn era beffardamente divertito. Chandra sussultò. Sicuramente non era stato un bel momento per Karn, con tutte quelle urla ed accuse reciproche che volavano nel suo sito di scavo. “Mi dispiace. Immagino sia stato difficile lavorare con tutto il trambusto che provocavamo.” Diede un calcio alla terra viscosa. “Perché state scavando?” Era stata così impegnata a litigare con Jaya il giorno prima che non le era nemmeno passato per la mente di chiederglielo. “Per trovare il Cylix”, le disse. “Venne creato da Urza per cercare di sconfiggere i Phyrexiani. Ho intenzione di portarlo su Nuova Phyrexia e farlo detonare.” “Quindi è una specie di bomba? Una grossa bomba?” “Esattamente. Una grossa bomba”, disse Karn. Chandra si voltò in direzione di Jaya, che stava sempre sull’ammasso di terra a fare la guardia. “E Jaya è venuta ad aiutarti?” “Sì, mi aiuta a proteggere lo scavo dagli attacchi di Multani. Nel suo stato semi-cosciente, percepisce che il Cylix sta venendo portato alla luce, più vicino alla superficie, e lui lo teme. E per una buona ragione: l’ha danneggiato molto.” Karn guardò all’interno della foresta, dove i venti mattutini facevano ondeggiare le fronde degli alberi. “Non vuole che Dominaria venga ferita di nuovo. Quando si risveglierà, comprenderà che lo sto portando via per mettere fine alla minaccia di Phyrexia.” Sembrava molto importante, e Chandra non voleva interrompere. “Vado a parlare di nuovo con Jaya.” Karn la guardò dall’alto, stendendo la sua fronte metallica. “Devi proprio?” Chandra si morse il labbro. “Devo farle cambiare idea. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti a comprendere il segreto per diventare una piromante più potente. Mi ci è voluto molto tempo per realizzarlo, ma finalmente l’ho capito.” Karn sospirò. “Capisco. Buona fortuna.” “Grazie.” Chandra camminò seguendo il bordo del cratere fino ad arrivare all’ammasso di terra di Jaya, e ci si arrampicò sopra. Jaya non la salutò. Chandra si grattò la testa e disse: “Ascolta, credo proprio di non capire il motivo per il quale tu non voglia aiutarmi. Tu hai detto che è questo quello che hai sempre voluto fare, per tutto questo tempo.” L’espressione di Jaya era fredda. “Esattamente. Hai avuto più possibilità di quante me ne ricordi.” Scosse la testa come qualcuno che non ne poteva veramente più di quella discussione. “Io ero proprio come te, Chandra. Ecco perché pensavo di poterti aiutare, ma forse siamo troppo simili. Su Regatha mi avevi detto che non volevi il mio aiuto, e così sarà. Non te lo offrirò un’altra volta.” “Sì, ma…” La voce di Chandra si affievolì. Quello era successo quando lei pensava che Jaya fosse Madre Luti, un’anziana donna che non valeva la pena ascoltare, che è esattamente ciò che le aveva detto Jaya il giorno prima. Ho fatto veramente un pasticcio, pensò. Se avesse ascoltato Madre Luti, se avesse provato ad essere meno impaziente, Jaya non sarebbe stata così indisponente verso di lei. “Ma ho veramente bisogno di aiuto-” Jaya si voltò per guardarla negli occhi, con il fastidio scritto sul volto. “Ti ho già detto tutto ciò che hai bisogno di sapere. Non c’è nessun segreto. Per padroneggiare il tuo potere, hai bisogno di sapere ciò che vuoi, conoscere la vera te stessa. E tu non hai idea di ciò che vuoi.” Chandra serrò la mascella. “Io voglio uccidere Bolas. Più semplice di così!” “Allora perché sei qui con noi invece che insieme ai tuoi amici Guardiani?” La voce di Jaya era roca dalla frustrazione. “Per l’ultima volta, Chandra-” Un sonoro schiocco le fece girare entrambe. Karn, in osservazione dall’altro lato del cratere, si voltò e saltò nella fossa. Jaya saltò giù dall’ammasso di terra e si avvicinò al bordo. Chandra la seguì. In fondo alla fossa, i grossi automi avevano smesso di scavare ed erano in piedi attorno ad una lastra di pietra rotta ancora parzialmente coperta da terra e pietrisco. Si spostarono di lato mentre Karn si avvicinava. Si inginocchiò nella terra appena smossa e mosse attentamente da un lato alcune sezioni della lastra, poi si chinò per spolverare qualcosa all’interno. Dopo un po’, si rimise seduto, guardò in alto verso Jaya ed annuì una volta. “Ha trovato il Cylix.” Jaya riprese a respirare, ma non sembrava sollevata. “È una cosa buona, giusto?” Disse Chandra, confusa. “È quella specie di bomba che porterà su un altro piano per uccidere tutti i Phyrexiani, giusto?” “Già.” Jaya scosse un po’ la testa, sempre guardando Karn. “Tutti quelli con cui ho parlato pensano che i Phyrexiani non siano più una minaccia, ma… Lui ha bisogno di farlo. Vorrei solo che non ne avesse così tanto bisogno.” Chandra si accigliò. “Hanno distrutto un intero piano, quindi perché distruggerli a loro volta è una cosa così brutta?” Il problema con le minacce interplanari è che nel momento in cui capisci di essere in pericolo, in genere è già troppo tardi per poter fare qualsiasi cosa. O, almeno, è così che era andata con Bolas su Amonkhet. “Perché ciò vuol dire che dovrà tornare in quel luogo.” Jaya fece una smorfia. “E potrebbe essere un disastro per diverse ragioni.” Poi guardò verso l’alto e spalancò gli occhi. “Oh, dannazione! Karn, stanno arrivando!” Chandra si guardò intorno. La linea degli alberi era in fermento. “Odio questi cosi”, borbottò. E questa volta sembrava che ce ne fossero molti di più. Gli alberi emersero dalla foresta, sia quelli giganti che camminavano, sia i brulicanti a forma di ragno. Si dirigevano verso il cratere in una furiosa ondata di foglie e rami. Gli automi si sparpagliarono verso i lati per arrampicarsi, ma ce n’erano troppo pochi per difendere il sito. Karn stava ancora cercando di tirare fuori il Cylix da sotto la lastra, e dovevano dargli tempo. Chandra gridò: “Jaya, tu prendi quel lato, io vado da questa parte!” Mentre Jaya correva, Chandra corse in circolo nell’altra direzione, verso gli alberi che si avvicinavano. Quando raggiunse la distanza giusta, si piantò con i piedi nel terreno, prese un bel respiro, ed inviò davanti a sé un flusso di fiamme. Colpì in pieno la prima fila di alberi, poi lanciò delle palle di fuoco oltre le loro fronde infuocate per colpire i nuovi arrivati che stavano uscendo dalla foresta. Udì Jaya dall’altro lato del cratere che colpiva gli alberi con una raffica di esplosioni precise. Con la coda dell’occhio vide che gli automi di Karn erano riusciti ad arrampicarsi fuori dal cratere. Si lanciarono velocemente contro gli alberi viventi per prenderli a pugni sul tronco o per strapparne le radici. Il problema era che continuavano ad arrivare, sempre di più. Volevano raggiungere a tutti i costi Karn e il Cylix. Se l’avessero raggiunto, probabilmente l’avrebbero potuto strappare a metà. Chandra mantenne alla massima potenza i suoi flussi di fiamme, ricercando dentro di sé il potere ed urlando fin quando la sua gola non divenne secca e rauca. La vallata si riempì di fumo e fuoco. Finalmente non c’erano più altri alberi che la stavano caricando, quindi Chandra si fermò di colpo, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. Mentre il fumo si stava diradando, vide pezzi degli automi di Karn sparsi dappertutto. Non sembrava ci fosse alcun sopravvissuto. Jaya era stata spinta indietro verso la posizione di Chandra, ed ora era molto più vicina. Chandra si rese conto che anche lei era indietreggiata inconsciamente, dato che ora il bordo del cratere era solo qualche metro più in là rispetto a lei. Disse a Jaya: “Dov’è Karn? Dobbiamo andarcene da qui!” Jaya sobbalzò, cercando di vedere qualcosa attraverso la foschia provocata dal fumo. “L’ho perso di vista. Spero non sia diventato un rottame- oh, ci mancava solo questa!” Chandra si girò di scatto e pensò: La situazione sta peggiorando. Un gigante composto di radici e rami stava torreggiando al di sopra delle fronde degli alberi, con gli occhi e la bocca che brillavano di una luce gialla. La testa era frastagliata sulla cima, con il legno modellato come se fossero corna, o forse ciò che rimaneva di una corona. Chandra disse: “Cos’è quello?” “Sono abbastanza sicura che quello sia Multani o, almeno, ciò che è rimasto di lui”, disse Jaya tristemente. “Karn, dannazione, dove sei?” Un cumulo di legno incandescente vicino al cratere cadde di lato, urtato da Karn che si stava facendo strada fuori dalla fossa. Aveva qualcosa infilato sotto al braccio ed il suo corpo di metallo era ricoperto di terra e fuliggine. Mentre guardava in alto, verso Multani, la sua espressione era più triste, piuttosto che arrabbiata o preoccupata. “È ancora semi-cosciente. Non ci farebbe mai del male se fosse pienamente in sé.” Multani si spinse al di fuori della foresta, mettendo piede sulla spoglia terra bruciata. Calciò di lato i cumuli di legna spezzata e carbonizzata mentre iniziava a correre verso di loro. In tutta la vallata, altri alberi animati si fiondarono fuori dalla foresta, riunendosi in un’unica carica di gruppo. Chandra si preparò allo scontro. “Possiamo respingerli!” “Dobbiamo farlo per forza.” Lo sguardo di Jaya era determinato. “Preparatevi.” Poi Multani si fermò. Chandra fece una smorfia, pensando che si stesse in qualche modo preparando per un attacco. Ma Multani non si muoveva. E nemmeno nessuno degli alberi. Chandra fece cautamente un passo avanti. “Che cosa sta aspettando?” Jaya si raddrizzò lentamente. Si tolse gli occhialoni per osservare meglio Multani. “Guarda la foresta. È completamente immobile.” Karn corrugò la sua fronte metallica. “È magia temporale.” “Eh?” Disse Chandra, stranita. Poi si rese conto che le foglie e i rami degli alberi normali all’interno della foresta si muovevano leggermente a causa del vento, mentre Multani ed i suoi alberi animati erano fissi come pietre. Poi un’ombra si proiettò sul terreno attorno a loro. Stordita, Chandra guardò in alto. Sopra le loro teste si poteva vedere una sagoma lunga e stretta, come la chiglia di una nave. Ed era la chiglia di una nave. Di una nave volante. Jaya si arrampicò su un cumulo di terra, coprendosi gli occhi per vedere meglio. Chandra si unì a lei. Da questa angolazione poteva vedere la prua, dove si trovava un uomo dalle lunghe vesti blu. Stava tendendo le mani per mantenere attivo un potente incantesimo. Karn stava guardando in alto con la meraviglia negli occhi. “Questa è la Cavalcavento, e quello lì è Teferi.” Scosse la testa. “Non me lo sarei mai aspettato.” “Un mago temporale con un tempismo perfetto.” Jaya sorrise. “Certo, ma che cosa-” Iniziò a chiedere Chandra. Poi qualcuno si sporse dal parapetto per srotolare una scaletta e, con uno shock, Chandra lo riconobbe. “Gideon!” Agitò le mani euforicamente. “Ehi, Gideon, che cosa ci fai qui?” Liliana era in piedi accanto a lui, visibilmente infastidita. “Chandra?” La chiamò a sua volta. “Svelti, salite tutti a bordo. Non può mantenerlo per molto!” Jaya prese la fine della scaletta mentre stava penzolando verso di loro e la porse a Chandra. “Tieni, vai per prima.” Ma Chandra si voltò verso Multani. Karn aveva detto che era semi-cosciente, che non avrebbe mai fatto nulla di tutto ciò se fosse stato cosciente e risvegliato. Non voleva lasciarlo in quello stato. E pensò di aver trovato una soluzione. “No, andate voi due. Io voglio provare a sistemare questa situazione.” “Sistemarla?” Chiese Jaya, colta di sorpresa. “E come?” “Una cosa che mi mostrò una mia amica.” Chandra iniziò a scendere dalla collina. Non era sicura che potesse farlo con qualcun’altro come Nissa aveva fatto con lei, ma valeva la pena tentare. Non era giusto lasciare Multani in quello stato, e non era nemmeno sicuro per chiunque vivesse vicino a Yavimaya. “Devo dargli una possibilità.” Iniziò a dirigersi verso i cumuli di legno rotto, di detriti e di terra, finché non fu al cospetto di Multani. Non sapeva quanto tempo le sarebbe rimasto, né per quanto tempo il mago temporale avrebbe potuto tenere fermo Multani, ma nemmeno lei poteva permettersi di fare le cose di fretta. Disse: “So che puoi sentirmi. So che non vuoi essere così, non vuoi fare del male alla gente. Non è ciò che sei veramente. Pensa all’acqua, acqua fresca e immobile. Immagina che fluisca sulla tua pelle, sulla tua corteccia, nelle tue foglie e nei tuoi rami. Tu sei una luce, che galleggia su questo flusso d’acqua.” Il solo pronunciare quelle parole, come Nissa aveva fatto con lei, e visualizzarle rese più calma anche Chandra. Mi manca, e non so nemmeno se riuscirò più a rivederla. Chandra immaginò sé stessa nella luce che galleggiava sull’acqua e lasciò che le sue emozioni si adagiassero fino a percepire una calma tristezza. Le venne in mente ciò che Jaya le aveva detto riguardo al ritrovare la vera sé stessa e aggiunse: “So che non vuoi fare del male a nessuno. Affonda nell’acqua. Lì troverai il tuo vero io ad aspettarti. Ricorda… ricorda chi sei…” Il tempo sembrò rallentato, e Chandra vi scivolò sopra proprio come se fosse anch’essa una luce. Dopo le litigate con Jaya e gli attacchi da parte degli alberi degli ultimi due giorni, era un vero sollievo. Poi si rese conto che anche Multani stava cambiando. La corteccia cinerea della sua pelle divenne più scura e più viva, e delle verdi piantine iniziarono a spuntare sulle sue mani e sulle braccia, fino a ricoprire la sua intera schiena e la corona di legno che aveva sulla testa. Nel verde apparvero anche dei fiori di una pletora di colori, con i petali che si schiudevano. La furiosa luce dorata dei suoi occhi e della sua bocca virò verso un blu scuro, e in questo momento era sicura di aver visto rinascere una coscienza in lui. Tutt’intorno, le radici degli alberi animati si piantarono nella terra smossa. Chandra indietreggiò, giusto nel caso si fosse sbagliata, e poi gridò, senza rivolgersi a qualcuno in particolare: “Lascialo andare!” Si percepì dell’esitazione, poi una folata di vento che sapeva di fumo e fuoco investì Chandra, come se anch’essa fosse rimasta bloccata. Multani guardò lei, poi Karn. Lui disse: “Hai il Cylix.” La sua voce era bassa, profonda e aveva un sottofondo simile al vento che soffia tra le foglie. Karn si spostò in avanti fino ad arrivare di fianco a Chandra. “Lo porterò su Nuova Phyrexia. Non farà mai del male a Dominaria, lo giuro.” Multani si rilassò, ed il suo corpo divenne meno rigido. Gli alberi animati erano radicati al terreno della vallata, come se fossero sempre stati lì, facendo ombra sulla terra bruciata attorno al cratere. Multani guardò in alto, verso la Cavalcavento, e fece una smorfia. “Avete usato il seme di Molimo?” “Chi è Molimo?” Sussurrò Chandra. “Il suo rivale, un altro elementale albero”, rispose Jaya, improvvisamente comparsa al suo fianco. E aggiunse: “Hai fatto un buon lavoro.” Chandra sorrise, suo malgrado. “Me l’ha insegnato un’amica.” Esitò. Dopo aver calmato Multani, anche lei si sentiva piuttosto calma, e tutto sembrava molto più chiaro. Era stata maleducata ed altezzosa con Madre Luti, e impetuosa ed impaziente come qualsiasi altro giovane piromante del Torrione Keral. “Non voglio litigare con te, Jaya. Mi dispiace per come ti ho trattata e capisco perché tu non voglia aiutarmi. Nemmeno io mi aiuterei. Ma spero che possiamo diventare amiche.” Jaya le lanciò uno sguardo stupito, ed un piccolo sorriso si insinuò sulla sua bocca. Dalla prua della nave volante, Gideon gridò: “È stato incredibile, Chandra!” Poi lui disse qualcosa a Liliana che Chandra non riuscì a cogliere, ma udì la risposta di Liliana: “Le dirò che ha fatto un buon lavoro se sale su questa dannata nave volante prima che tutti muoiano di vecchiaia.” “Quelli sono i miei amici”, spiegò Chandra a Jaya e Karn. Parlò ad alta voce in direzione della Cavalcavento: “Cosa ci state facendo qui?” “La stessa cosa che stavamo facendo prima che tu scappassi”, disse Liliana. “Pianifichiamo l’uccisione di Belzenlok.” “Non sono scappata! Stavo cercando di-” Chandra esitò. “È venuta a cercarmi, così che potessi aiutarla a padroneggiare al meglio la sua piromanzia”, gridò loro Jaya. Indicò il campo di battaglia fumante attorno a loro. “Stavamo facendo un po’ di pratica, come potete vedere.” Chandra si voltò verso di lei. “Davvero? Vuoi davvero-” Jaya le diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Sì, davvero. Non sei ancora perfetta, ma ciò che hai fatto con Multani mi ha fatto capire che hai del potenziale. E ora, avanti, andiamocene da qui.” Mentre Karn e le due piromanti si arrampicavano sulle scalette per arrivare al ponte, Jhoira disse a Tiana: “Prendi il timone. Devo andare a convincere due persone molto testarde a fare una cosa, e potrebbe volerci del tempo.” Tiana sorrise beffardamente. “Buona fortuna.” Jhoira scese le scale verso il ponte esterno. Karn era leggermente in disparte rispetto a dove gli altri Planeswalker stavano parlando. Jhoira lo conosceva abbastanza bene da vedere la sua insicurezza dalla posa del suo corpo, e si chiese come dev’essere stato per lui trovarsi nuovamente sul ponte della Cavalcavento dopo tutto questo tempo. Teferi gli corse incontro. “Karn, mio vecchio amico!” Diede una pacca sulla schiena di Karn, provocando un debole suono metallico. “Siamo felici che tu sia tornato con noi!” “Sono felice che siate arrivati-” Iniziò a dire Karn. “-in tempo”, lo interruppe Teferi. Karn sospirò. “Non sei cambiato.” Poi si voltò e vide Jhoira. Lei sorrise. Gideon e gli altri stavano scendendo, e lei aspettò che non fossero più a portata della sua voce prima di dire: “È passato così tanto tempo.” Karn fece un incerto passo in avanti. “Jhoira, devo dirti-” “Riguardo a Venser? So già tutto.” Ridusse la distanza tra di loro e gli mise una mano sul braccio. “Ajani Criniera d’Oro è venuto a riferirmelo. E anche Teferi lo sa.” Karn la osservò in silenzio. “Me ne pento… Non gli avrei mai fatto compiere la scelta di sacrificarsi per me.” “Ma è stata una sua decisione”, disse Jhoira con fermezza. Ne era assolutamente certa. Karn guardò Jhoira, poi Teferi, esitante. “Quindi siamo tornati a bordo della Cavalcavento. Per quale motivo ci troviamo qui?” “Innanzitutto per distruggere Belzenlok, dopodiché sconfiggeremo la Cabala”, gli disse Jhoira. “Ecco perché ho fatto ricostruire la Cavalcavento e ho riunito un equipaggio. Ma per voi due avevo qualcos’altro in mente.” Teferi si appoggiò al proprio bastone, sorridendo un po’. “La cosa non mi sorprende. Tu hai sempre un piano in mente.” “Io ho ottenuto il Cylix per distruggere Nuova Phyrexia.” Karn sollevò una spessa borsa. “Questo è il mio piano.” A Jhoira non sorprese che Karn fosse ancora focalizzato sui Phyrexiani. Tra tutte le altre ragioni, probabilmente si voleva vendicare per la morte di Venser. “Ed è una causa ammirevole, ma prima di farlo penso che dobbiate contribuire all’uccisione di Nicol Bolas.” Teferi sollevò le sopracciglia. “Karn può contribuire. Ma dimentichi che io non sono più un Planeswalker. A meno che Bolas non venga qui…” Gli mancò la voce mentre Jhoira sollevò il proprio medaglione e lo aprì. Teferi spalancò gli occhi. “Non me lo dimenticherei mai”, disse Jhoira, guardandolo gravemente. La Pietra del Potere all’interno del ciondolo era riflessa negli occhi di Teferi. Lui l’aveva riconosciuta immediatamente. Poteva sentire il suo richiamo. Karn si sporse in avanti per osservarla. “È la tua scintilla?” Teferi corrugò la fronte. “Come hai fatto?”, disse. “La Piattaforma di Mana.” Lei gli porse la Pietra. “La riprenderesti?” Teferi strinse la bocca e fece un passo indietro. Distolse lo sguardo, corrucciato. “Mi chiedi molto, Jhoira.” Jhoira non era intimorita. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile. “Veramente? Non è questo ciò che vuoi?” Teferi scosse la testa e si voltò da un’altra parte, facendo ribollire la frustrazione di Jhoira. “Tu sai che cosa darei io per essere una Planeswalker?” Questa frase catturò l’attenzione di Teferi. Si voltò verso di lei, con un’espressione seria. Jhoira inspirò profondamente e disse: “Questo è un dono prezioso. Non buttarlo via.” Teferi rimase in silenzio per un interminabile momento. Poi disse: “Ci penserò.” Lasciò uscire un respiro e torno a sorridere verso Karn. “Per ora, però, siamo soltanto tre vecchi amici che devono recuperare un bel po’ di tempo perso.” Jhoira non obiettò. Conosceva Teferi troppo bene. Mentre la Cavalcavento navigava sopra Yavimaya, Gideon rivelò a Chandra i loro piani e ciò che avevano compiuto fino a quel momento. Erano seduti con Liliana e Jaya attorno al grande tavolo nel compartimento al di sotto del ponte. Finita la spiegazione, Chandra disse: “Ma non avete ancora trovato un modo per uccidere Belzenlok senza il Velo di Catena, giusto?” “Non ti ha parlato della Blackblade”, disse Liliana, lanciando a Gideon uno sguardo colmo di irritazione. “È una spada che uccise un antico drago, e Gideon è troppo sensibile per permetterci di usarla.” Chandra guardò Gideon, che disse apertamente: “È anche una suggi-anima.” Chandra sussultò, ma disse: “Lui è un demone, Gideon. Abbiamo già visto cosa può fare un demone ad un piano.” “Esattamente”, disse Liliana. Jaya sembrava semplicemente pensosa, con il mento appoggiato su una mano, ma non espresse alcun disaccordo. Gideon esitò. Non voleva litigare con loro, non quando avevano ritrovato Chandra e stavano discutendo del loro piano da persone ragionevoli. Avevano gli alleati, una strategia, tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno per uccidere Belzenlok, tranne un’arma per poterlo fare. Lui disse: “Non posso-” Un colpo d’aria dislocata lo fece trasalire, poi, con un improvviso lampo di luce blu, comparì qualcun’altro all’interno del compartimento. Gideon si alzò dalla sedia e afferrò la sua spada. Jaya era già in piedi, Liliana si spostò verso la parete ed alzò le mani per lanciare un incantesimo, e Chandra salì sul tavolo, con il fuoco che stava già scoppiettando attorno ai suoi capelli. Poi Gideon si immobilizzò, riconoscendo la scia eterea ancor prima di riconoscere il volto del nuovo arrivato: “Jace!” La porta del compartimento venne spalancata e Teferi, Shanna e Jhoira erano lì, con le armi e gli incantesimi pronti, insieme ad Arvad, Karn e Raff al loro seguito. “Fermi, va tutto bene! È un amico!” Urlò Gideon. Teferi rilassò le dita e indietreggiò, palesemente non contento di essere stato sorpreso. “La prossima volta dovrebbe imparare a bussare, prima.” Shanna disse, ad alta voce: “Va tutto bene, Tiana!” Gideon si voltò verso Jace, sconvolto. “Come hai fatto a trovarci? Non dovresti riuscire a compiere un viaggio planare a bordo di un veicolo in movimento.” “E dove sei stato?” Aggiunse Liliana, guardandolo incredula. “Stai bene?” “Esatto, cos’è successo ai tuoi vestiti?” Si chiese Chandra mentre saltava giù dal tavolo. Jace guardò tutti i presenti con un’espressione seria. “Questa nave lascia una traccia molto simile a quella delle scie eteree dei Planeswalker. Le vostre scie eteree su Dominaria erano abbastanza vicine da incrociarla, così avevo pensato che vi foste incontrati con essa. Ho dovuto fare un po’ di calcoli di aggiustamento a causa dell’altitudine e della velocità. È stato complicato, ma gestibile.” Gli altri rimasero in silenzio per un attimo. Teferi alzò le sopracciglia e scambiò uno sguardo con Jhoira. Poi Jaya chiese: “Chi è questo topo di biblioteca in costume da bagno?” Gideon spiegò: “Questo è il nostro amico Jace, un altro membro dei Guardiani.” Poi indicò gli altri. “Questi sono i nostri nuovi alleati. Ci siamo riuniti per distruggere Belzenlok.” Distratto, Jace fece un cenno. “Mi spiace apparire sulla vostra nave senza preavviso, ma la mia missione è urgente.” Si voltò verso Gideon. “Sono venuto qui per avvisarvi. Ajani voleva che ci incontrassimo per raggrupparci, ma Bolas sta preparando una trappola per Planeswalker.” Gideon percepì la terribile inevitabilità di ciò che diceva Jace. “Una trappola?” L’espressione di Jace era turbata e rimase tale mentre spiegava ciò che sapeva del piano di Bolas. Infine, gesticolò freneticamente. “Dobbiamo andare immediatamente. Ajani e gli altri avranno bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile.” Dietro a Jhoira, Raff sussurrò: “Vuole che vadano dove si trova la trappola? Non è forse la stessa cosa di cadere nella trappola?” Shanna lo zittì. “Tu e Chandra verreste insieme a me?” Chiese Jace. Liliana si accigliò. “E io?” Gideon avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una cosa del genere. Ma non sentiva che la loro situazione fosse cambiata. “Se ciò che dici è vero, abbiamo bisogno che Liliana sia alla sua massima potenza più che mai.” Jace scosse la testa, frustrato. “Non capisci. Non puoi fidarti di lei.” “Oh, sì che può!” Protestò Liliana, più perplessa che arrabbiata. E appena qualche attimo fa stavo pensando a come stessimo discutendo con calma il nostro piano, pensò Gideon ironicamente. Mantenendo un’espressione calma, disse: “Io mi fido di lei, Jace. Il nostro obiettivo è distruggere Belzenlok, e abbiamo tutto ciò che ci serve per attaccare la sua Fortezza. Deve essere fatto, e non solo per liberare Liliana. Quel demone sta per acquisire il totale controllo di Dominaria.” Jace disse: “Concordo sul fatto che Belzenlok debba essere ucciso, ma non c’è tempo. Potrete tornare qui dopo che abbiamo combattuto contro Bolas. In quel caso, sarei libero di aiutarvi.” “Jace, non funzionerà”, disse Liliana, stancamente. “Con i miei poteri indeboliti, non posso aiutarvi. Non pienamente. Finiremo col ritirarci di nuovo, o peggio. Proprio come su Amonkhet, alla mercé di Bolas.” Jace la ignorò, e disse a Gideon: “Devi capire che sta mentendo, Gideon. O, perlomeno, ti sta manipolando, senza dirti tutto. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.” Gideon sapeva che Jace era sincero, ma lui aveva pensato moltissimo alla loro strategia, e sapeva che era la migliore che potessero concepire. “Jace, abbiamo un piano, abbiamo un obbligo verso i nostri alleati, e siamo pronti ad uccidere Belzenlok. Non ho intenzione di ripetere gli errori che ho compiuto su Amonkhet. Quando incontrerò di nuovo Bolas, sarà insieme a Liliana: una necromante capace di distruggere qualsiasi armata non morta che avrà intenzione di schierare contro di noi.” Jace era chiaramente infelice. Si voltò verso Chandra. “Chandra, tu verrai insieme a me?” Chandra si voltò indietro verso Jaya, che li osservava pensosamente, poi si rivolse a Gideon. “Il mio piano non è stato… buono quanto pensassi, ma ora ho la possibilità di ottenere ciò di cui ho bisogno. Per imparare qualcosa di più. Su me stessa. Io… io devo stare qui per approfondire.” Jace fece uscire un respiro, rassegnato. Indietreggiò. Mentre delle ombre blu si alzavano dal pavimento per avvolgerlo, guardò Liliana. “Non essere stolto, Gideon. Come lo fui io.” Le ombre si unirono in un mulinello e poi sparì. Ci fu un lungo periodo di silenzio. Poi Raff disse: “Ma i Planeswalker sono tutti così?” Teferi si schiarì la gola, prese il braccio di Raff e lo girò, portandolo via, verso il ponte. “Ci avresti dovuto vedere ai vecchi tempi. Era molto più emozionante.” Seguendo gli altri, Jaya si fermò per mostrare a Chandra un cenno di approvazione mentre lasciavano lei e Gideon soli insieme a Liliana. Liliana prese una sedia e si sedette, facendo cadere la testa tra le mani. Gideon cercò di pensare a qualcosa di rassicurante da dire, ma tutto quello che gli veniva in mente sembrava solo una squallida frase fatta. Dopo un attimo, Chandra appoggiò un fianco contro il tavolo e disse: “Quindi immagino che dovremo muoverci.” “Ha ragione.” Liliana guardò Gideon. “Hai detto che avevamo tutto ciò di cui avevamo bisogno per uccidere Belzenlok. Ciò significa che ti sei deciso ad usare la Blackblade?” Gideon esitò. La lama era una suggi-anima. Non che Belzenlok avesse un’anima da suggere. Ma non potevano perdere altro tempo in cerca di un metodo alternativo. Un ritardo all’azione rappresentava un aumento del pericolo per gli altri Planeswalker che Ajani aveva radunato, e rappresentava un dominio sempre maggiore della Cabala su Dominaria, rendendo più difficile a Jhoira, Shanna e tutti gli altri il combattimento per eliminarli. Disse: “Se riusciremo a trovarla nella Fortezza, la userò.” Si aspettava un’aria trionfante da parte di Liliana, o che gongolasse in seguito al suo cambiamento di idea. Ma lei sembrava solamente stanca, e disse: “Grazie. Per questo e per…” Distolse lo sguardo, non più a suo agio. “Per… tutto.” Gideon sorrise un po’. Da chiunque altro, sarebbe suonato forzato, ma lui sapeva quanto fosse difficile per Liliana pronunciare quelle parole. “Non c’è di che.” Più tardi, Teferi trovò Jhoira seduta da sola sul ponte. Prese un posto a sedere di fronte a lei e guardò verso l’oblò. Il sole stava tramontando sulla verde foresta di Yavimaya e si stavano avvicinando alla costa. Dopo un po’ di tempo, Jhoira disse, a bassa voce: “Se potessi, ti darei tutto il tempo che vuoi per prendere questa decisione.” “Il problema non è il tempo.” Teferi sorrise appena e la guardò. “Il tempo non è mai il problema.” Le labbra di lei si incurvarono, rispondendo: “Per te.” Lui guardava il sole calante, dove il mare si tingeva d’oro per via della luce. “I tuoi nuovi amici sanno che io ho già combattuto Bolas in passato?” “No. E quando decisi di restituirti la scintilla, non avevo idea che avremmo incontrato dei Planeswalker impegnati in una battaglia contro di lui”, ammise Jhoira. “Questo non faceva parte del mio piano.” “Allora forse è il destino, che vuole chiudere il cerchio.” Teferi pensò ad un giovane uomo di nome Kwende, uno dei tanti che aveva provato ad ucciderlo a causa di Zhalfir. Kwende era stato caricato del peso della vendetta per la perdita di un luogo che non aveva mai conosciuto, un luogo che Teferi voleva solamente proteggere. Teferi si era promesso di far ritornare Zhalfir, di fare ammenda per l’arroganza e la sicurezza assoluta della sua gioventù. Rifiutare il potere che la propria scintilla gli avrebbe donato per compiere quell’obiettivo sarebbe stato tanto egoistico quanto lo fu mandare fuori fase Zhalfir. Sospirò. E porse la propria mano. Jhoira sorrise timidamente. “Non conosco ciò che riserva il futuro, e questo potrebbe essere un momento che entrambi rimpiangeremo. Ma questa è un’arma che dovresti tenere te.” Si tolse il medaglione dal collo e lo lasciò nel palmo di Teferi. “Bentornato.” Collegamenti esterni *Ritorno a Dominaria: Episodio 9 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web